


The Everlasting Circle

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom John, Community: spnkink_meme, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Sam Winchester, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; any/John - bottom!John, I would like a bottom!John. Begging, submission, D/s ... I don't care, nut no non-con, please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Everlasting Circle

Sam continues to slowly and gently prep his father – one finger, and then two, lazily thrusting in and out and stretching the tight muscles. He is careful not to push in too deep or too rough so he doesn’t hurt his beautifully handsome daddy. 

John whimpers softly, his hole clenching snugly, and Sam’s fingers halt, held inside the tight, wet heat of his father’s hole. Sam peppers kisses up and down John’s spine, sweetly nuzzling the tense muscles knotted until the tendons uncoil and John relaxes. “’M okay, Sammy,” John says, although his attempt to sound confident fails as his voice cracks from the pleasure rushing through him. This is not the first time Sam has topped, and his son is not rough with the prep—the problem is he is fighting his own body in a clench not to come.

Sam is still prepping him and already John feels like he is going to blow his load like a horny, sluty teenager. Even though they have been intimate for many years, John is always tight, and the sensation of his hole stretching mingled with Sam’s fingers stroking his sweet spot, he is about to blow even before they get to the good part of the night. 

John took a deep breath as Sam’s fingers began to move again, and his heart kicked in his chest as the fingers slowly scissor apart to stretch him open. John grunts, and groans, make an obscene noise of pleasure as the heat was flaring hotter, intensifies even more when Sam pulled his fingers out and added more lube. Wetter, warmer, the fingers slide deeper and brushed over the special spot inside him that made his dick fatten bigger and leak slick. 

John begins to moan excitedly, writhing on his baby boy’s fingers. He wants to kiss his son and taste Sam’s lips and memorize his pretty, soft lips with his tongue. His son, bless him, must be a mind reader, because Sam wraps his arms around his daddy and pulls him close to press John’s back to his chest. He cupped John by the chin and kissed him feather soft. No tongue, only a peck of loving lips as he reached between them to gasp his aching cock. He rubbed the cockhead against John’s hole, pausing briefly before he pushed in deep, grinding in until he stuffed his daddy full. 

For as sweet and soft as the prep was the fucking is nearly animalistic; Sam bites down on his father’s shoulder and cuts his teeth into John as he pounds his ass, and John clings to Sam’s broad shoulders as his dick twitches between their bodies. Sam’s heavy balls slap against John’s ass while his hips buck erratically, and when the pleasure begins to uncoil in his groin he grabs his daddy’s ankles and pushes them over his hips, nearly bending John in half as he rams his dick deep into his hole.

His teeth leave bruises while his dick leaves creamy, white cum dribbling out of John’s raw, puffy hole, and John before Sam can even come down from his high, his daddy is begging to be fucked all night long, wanting to come again, and again, and again…

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> *Content Notes: [Written for this prompt!](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/55572.html?thread=14980884#t14980884)


End file.
